Lagu Kematian 2
by Tobi ChukaChuka
Summary: (Nggak usah Summary yeh... :D langsung ajah baca. ini janji ane bikin Lagu kematian yang kemarin :) semoga suka)


**::This is YAOI::**

Sebelumnya makasih buat….

**CrowCakes**

**renjouji bel**

**mimi**

**Yukayu Zuki**

**Zara Zhra**

**ghighichan twinsangels**

**yassir2374**

**Shiroi Fuyu**

**Dheowl1**

**Dll yang udah baca ^^**

**Title : LAGU KEMATIAN 2**

**Genre : mystery, Romance, Fantasi, dan sedikit gore.**

**Pair : SasuNaru dan ndak menutup kemungkinan bakalan **

**ada yang lain :3**

**_Tobi ChukaChuka aka Sen Kazuo**

.

**Chapter 1 : You?**

Langit terlihat tertutup asap hitam pekat. Menutupi cahaya matahari yang biasa menghangatkan semua dibumi. Tapi tidak untuk kota kecil di sudut Tokyo ini. Konoha. Kota dengan kapasitas penduduk 15.000 ini sedang dalam keadaan terpuruk. Lebih dari 2 minggu tempat yang dulu kaya akan hasil kebun kini tak lebih dari sebuah lapangan penuh akan abu kayu dan mayat dimana mana. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Bencana alam kah?. Bencana mengerikan.

Langkah-langkah tegap para pasukan bersenjata api laras panjang bergema ditanah yang sudah berubah warna jadi kemerahan. Penduduk saling bersimpuh tak berani memandang kawanan itu. Tubuh mereka gemetar ketakutan dan kelaparan. Sang pemimpin dengan jubah hitam dan emas yang membalut tubuh tegabnya itu berhenti tepat didepan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tengah memeluk erat istrinya.

"Sampah." Gumam sang pemimpin memandang rendah pria dibawahnya.

Merasa tak mendapat respon, sang pemimpin menggerakkan kepalanya, kode bagi pengikutnya. Dua orang dengan cepat menarik kasar lelaki tak berdaya tadi agar berdiri dan dua lagi menghalangi sang istri yang berteriak takut sesuatu akan terjadi pada satu-satunya orang yang masih ia miliki.

Pria paruh baya menatap gemetar sang pemimpin kala tangan kokoh itu mencengkeram rahangnya. Semua mata yang ada disana menahan napas.

"Orang sepertimu tak pantas memimpin kota ini."

Dan teriakan pilu dari pria paruh baya yang dulunya adalah walikota memenuhi sudut-sudut tiap puing bangunan. Tubuhnya terjatuh dengan suara bedebam. Tak ada suara lagi. Tak ada kehidupan diraga yang kini tenggelam dalam pelukan wanita cantik berambut merah panjang.

"MINATOOOOOO!"

Sang pemimpin menyeringai, menampakkan taring tajam yang ternoda darah dan mata yang menyala merah pekat.

.

Tak jauh dari lapangan saksi terenggutnya nyawa mantan walikota, dari balik pohon pinus diselatan hutan, seorang wanita 17 tahun menutup mulutnya agar tak berteriak. Kedua safirnya sudah sedari tadi basah oleh air mata. Tubuhnya bergetar. Marah dan ketakutan bercampur dalam darahnya. Dengan langkah berat dan agak terseok ia perlahan melangkah mudur kemudian berlari dengan cepat membelah hutan. Tak dipedulikan surai pirang sebahunya yang tersangkut ranting maupun kakinya yang tergores akibat tak mengenakan alas kaki. Hanya baju terusan berwarna biru lusuh yang sudah robek dibeberapa tempat yang ia kenakan. Ia tak peduli, ia hanya ingin berlari dan berlari. Seperti yang dikatakan orang tuanya beberapa jam lalu.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. maafkan aku."

Haus. Itulah yang pertama kali dirasakan Naruto saat ia mulai terbangun. Sebuah erangan kecil lolos dari bibir mungilnya saat ia tak bias menggerakkan tubuhnya. Matanyapun masih terasa berat untuk ia buka. Dihirupnya udara panjang tak menyadari sedari tadi ada sesosok pria tengah memperhatikannya dalam diam. Diletakkannya gelas bening berisi cairan pekat yang sedari tadi hanya ia mainkan ke atas meja di tengah ruangan.

Menyadari ada orang lain bersamanya, Naruto mencoba menoleh.

"A-apah.. adda o-orang di s-situuh.?" Tanyanya susah payah.

Bukannya menjawab, pria tadi melangkah mendekat ke tempat tidur Naruto.

Bisa Naruto rasakan kalau seseorang itu menaiki tempat ia berbaring. Pandangannya masih samar-samar namun ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kedua kelopak matanya.

"Buka mataku." Suara bass seeorang itu terdengar lembut.

Dan… mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau?"

.

Sepanjang matanya, hanya warna merah dan dark blue yang memenuhi sudut kamar. Naruto heran, kenapa ada orang yang begitu suka ruangan bernuansa gelap seperti ini. Tak seperti dirinya yang menyukai warna cerah. Ah.. ia jadi teringat rumahnya. Dalam pikirnya, ia mencoba menrka nerka sudah berpa lama ia disini? lalu, dimana ini? Dan siapa orang yang tadi membangunkannya?

Walaupun tubuhnya masih agak kaku, Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya kea rah lelaki yang setelah membangunkannya kini malah ikut berbaring disampingnya. Diperhatikannya wajah putihnya. Rahang yang kokoh, hidung mancung, alis mata tebal. Sedikit membuatnya terkagum bagaimana ada orang setampan ini.

Menghela napas, sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya pada lelaki yang ia ingat pernah menyelinap masuk dikamarnya itu. Tapi ia urungkan karena tenaganya entah kenapa terasa begitu lama pulih.

"Huh, dia tidur atau mati sih?" gumamnya sedikit jengkel.

"Kau ingin tau?" betapa kagetnya Naruto karena ia pikir lelaki tadi tidak mendengar ucapannya.

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. "Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanyanya. Matanya menyusuri setiap detail wajah pria didepannya.

Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, Naruto hanya terdiam. Sedikit malu karena tadi ketahuan. Membuat Sasuke mendengus geli.

Iapun beranjakan dan memakai jubah hitamnya. "Istirahatlah dulu."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mencarikan makanan untukmu." Kemudian pintu tertutup meninggalkan si pirang itu sendirian.

"Yah.. aku memang sedikit lapar." Dan perlahan menutup lagi kedua matanya.

.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto makan dangan lahapnya. Meskipun tadi pria pirang itu sempat tak mau makan dikarenakan semua makanan yang ia bawa berisi banyak sayuran. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya itu yang bisa ia dapat di pasar.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" heran Naruto. Diteguknya jus jeruk terakhir.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Di bawanya piring-piring kotor itu untuk diserahkan pada maid yang sedari tadi menunggu disamping pintu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Lumayan.. Sasuke?"

"Hn?" dengan santai Sasuke duduk di sofa memperhatikan Naruto yang masih di atas ranjangnya.

"Ini dimana? Aku tak ingat pernah kesini sebelumnya.. apa ini rumahmu?"

Sasuke berdiri dan menuntun Naruto untuk turun dari ranjang dan membawanya ke salah satu jendela. "ya. Ini kediamanku."

Dibukanya tirai jendela besar itu. Sukses membuat Natruto terbelalak. "Selamat dating di Paris." Bisiknya.

"L-lalu, berapa lama aku disini?"

"Dua bulan."

"Apa?!

_TBC

Yeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhh… akhirnya LAGU KEMATIAN udeh ane terusin :3

Maap yeh lama,, males ke warnet sih :P

Dan gomen kalau ini pendek (emang pendek banget) :D anggap ajah sebagai pembukaan #digampar .

Nanti di tiap chap, awal cerita adalah masa lalunya Naru sama maaf kalu ada yang bingung.. okehhh

Mind to repiewwwwww


End file.
